1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method, a substrate processing system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photolithography processing in manufacturing, for example, a semiconductor device is usually performed using a coating and developing treatment system. The coating and developing treatment system includes, for example, a cassette station for transferring in/out the wafer, a processing station in which a plurality of processing and treatment units performing a resist coating treatment, a developing treatment, thermal processing and so on are arranged, and an interface station for delivering the wafer to/from an adjacent aligner and the processing station, in which the aligner being a separate apparatus is in-lined.
In the coating and developing treatment system 1, a plurality of wafers are successively processed in a manner of single wafer processing. A plurality of wafers housed, for example, in a cassette in the cassette station are successively transferred to the processing station, and predetermined processing and treatment such as the resist coating treatment and the thermal processing are sequentially performed on each of the wafers in respective processing and treatment units in the processing station. Thereafter, each of the wafers is transferred via the interface station to the aligner and subjected to exposure processing. The wafer is then returned again into the processing station and subjected to predetermined processing or treatment such as the developing treatment in each of the processing and treatment units. The wafers are then successively returned from the processing station to the cassette station and housed into the cassette (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-287178).